Kuroka (DemonsAnarchy)
Kuroka is a major character and main heroine in the story, A Tale of Three Dragons. Born as a Nekoshou, a sub-species of Nekomata, Kuroka is the older sister of Koneko Toujou. Having lost their parents, the two were taken in by a Devil who cared for them, but for reasons unknown, Kuroka killed him after awakening to her abilities. Since then, she has been on the run, labeled an SS-Class Stray Devil, and is to be executed on sight. Several years prior to the beginning of the story, while assuming the form of a black cat, she was found by Reishou Suzuya, who took her in and looked after her. As a Nekoshou, Kuroka possesses the art of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being highly proficient in both aspects. Her status as an SS-Class Stray Devil is testament to her skills, and is capable of holding her own against many strong opponents. She also serves as one of the main love interests of Suzuya, having developed romantic feelings for him over the years. Appearance Kuroka is a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. In her Nekomata form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. Personality Kuroka seems very playful, easy going, simple minded, and enjoys teasing people. She is also vulgar, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Kuroka loves her little sister Koneko dearly, though she seems to have trouble showing it at times, preferring to tease her. She also does this to the other girls, and has even developed a habit of groping their chests, and then openly describing the feel to them, much to their embarrassment. Kuroka is also very attached and drawn to Suzuya, as he had taken care of her as a child. While at first she was simply curious and drawn to his unique aura, she quickly became enthralled and attached to him, even expressing happiness when he accepts her when she revealed her true form to him. Because of this attachment, she is naturally protective of him, and is fiercely aggressive towards those who would try to harm him. She also has no qualms about sharing him with other women, though she quickly makes it clear that she will be Suzuya's "Number One Girl." She has also expressed a desire of having children, as her race is currently on the brink of extinction. Likely, because of that, she wants to have strong children. Adding to her feline personality, Kuroka often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), mimicking a cat's meow. Furthermore, while in heat, which Suzuya dreads, she becomes very aggressive in her advances towards him, and is very competitive with the other girls. Kuroka has also been described as being a very bad drinker, as she gets intoxicated very easily. Powers and Abilities Magic Talent: As a Bishop worth two Bishop pieces, Kuroka possesses great magical abilities and talent. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Kuroka is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user, being able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. She can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. This also applies to half-blooded dragons, like Suzuya. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from magic, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Kuroka has also shown to be the ability to perform space-time manipulation, though at this point she can only manipulate space. Stealth: Kuroka uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. Trivia * Kuroka's body measurements are B98-W57-H86 cm. (B39-W22-H34 in.) and her height is 161 cm. (5 feet 3 inches). Her breast size is recorded as the third largest in the series, behind Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. * Her birthday is on October 1st. * Kuroka's name means "Black Song", in reference to her hair and tail color. * Kuroka is a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew. * Kuroka is the main girl in Suzuya's harem. * Her favorite food is shrimp. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy